


Korki

by Sara_Blake



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake





	

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że "tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje". Aktualnie Josef wolałby się znajdować z dala od obu… przynajmniej dopóki miał w sercu ten kilkucalowy kawał drewna. Serio, kołki były takie passe. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że ta przerośnięta drzazga, która osobiście urażała jego uczucia, dość skutecznie unieruchamiała go w miejscu, skazując na bierne zakrwawianie jego cennego, perskiego dywanu i słuchanie monologu tego pomyleńca. Facet nie był nawet odrobinę oryginalny. Nagle za jego głową rozległ się huk, a następnie dość obrzydliwe mlaśnięcie i agonalne charczenie.  
\- Dłużej się nie dało?- warknął nieco później, poprawiając mankiety.  
\- Były korki.- wzruszył ramionami Mick.


End file.
